Realidad, entre comillas
by Neko C
Summary: Dedicado a Aiko Kimura. Pensamientos de Gwen al ser eliminada en la última temporada.


** Bien... ¡Aloha a todos los valientes que se han animado a entrar a este fic! Mi nombre es Neko C. y vengo con este pequeño drabble dedicado a mi cyberamiga Aiko Kimura, ya que hace rato se lo vengo prometiendo. Espero que te guste mucho, querida, ya que tardé una eternidad en hacerlo.**

**Disclaimer (o como le digo yo: "Negación de derechos de autor"):**

**Total Drama Series no me pertenece, historia sin fines ni intenciones de lucro. **

**Disfruten:**

**-.-.-**

**Realidad, entre comillas**** (Por Neko C.)**

Bien, esto ya se salió de control. Y si tengo en cuenta la cantidad de asquerosidades que comí en la primera temporada sólo para ganar un desafío, estoy hablando en serio. Es decir, ¿nos vieron? Nos habíamos peleado por cosas sin sentido, comenzamos a mirarnos mal y nos recriminamos cosas a la cara apenas conociéndonos. Seguramente, cuando vuelva a casa, tendré una muy linda demanda por parte de los abogados de Courtney.

Bueno, sé que llevé un tiempo bastante largo con ellos, pero esa no es razón para que me llamaran "Segunda Heather". Siendo sincera, tal vez no conozco ni la mitad de la vida de lo que pretenden ser ellos. Sólo terminamos concentrándonos en competir, ganar y sobrevivir un día más en esta competencia.

¿Y todo para qué? Para tratar de seguir en un lugar con personas que te patearían el trasero sin pensarlo dos veces cuando cometes un error; incentivados por un presentador que sólo se preocupaba por su cabello y conseguir más audiencia para que vieran como nos humillábamos mutuamente en cada desafío que teníamos que realizar. Si el contrato que rompí al entrar a la primera temporada hubiera sido el único, seguramente me hubiera sacado de encima un gran peso.

Sí, puedo sonar dura al decir todo esto, pero las nuevas circunstancias me hicieron tocar un límite que nunca esperé llegar. Soy tirada, literalmente, del cielo sólo por robarle el novio al Courtney y "traicionar" a Trent, aún cuando ya lleváramos un gran tiempo separados; todo para complacer los caprichos de la chica con los buenos abogados.

¡Por favor! Estamos en la edad en que uno anota el nombre de una persona rodeado de corazones en su cuaderno, y al momento siguiente se pone a babear por el lindo de turno. Por Dios, soy una persona y puedo cambiar, no porque pensaron que me veía bien con Trent y nos pusimos de novios frente a millones de espectadores significaba que duraría para siempre.

Courtney siempre tuvo ese gran sentido competitivo y nunca aceptó una derrota -confieso que la admiro por eso-, pero también debería admitir alguna vez que Duncan no es un caballero con brillante armadura que besará el suelo que pisa todo el tiempo; y seducir a Tyler tampoco fue una estrategia muy inteligente que digamos, por más que le haya resultado en cierta forma.

Bien, pues que sigan siendo felices con este circo para las masas, hoy he sido eliminada y parto para mi casa; a mirar como tranquilamente se jalonean los pelos entre sí por un puñado de billetes y la mísera oportunidad de salir a la fama por una hora a la semana. Continúen jugando y mostrando su "realidad" a todos, que feliz seré de mirarlos y reírme de cada desafío a cumplir; que ya tuve suficiente con casi morir por la alergia al eucalipto y ese bebé koala desesperado y hambriento.

Sonrío mientras miro el paisaje que me brinda la altura. Agradezco por lo menos que el paracaídas sea lo único que funcione como es su cometido. Todo acabó, pero nadie dijo que no saqué algo bueno de todo esto.

Saco de uno de mis bolsillos un papel, apretándolo con fuerza para que no se volara, aumentando más mi sonrisa; aquí está escrito el número de teléfono de cierto punk; y no dudaré en usarlo, lo quisiera Courtney o no, cuando fuera eliminado de la competencia para sugerirle ver unas cuantas películas de terror juntos...

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado. Críticas, tomatazos, comentarios y demás serán bien recibidos.**

**¡Un abrazo desde Argentina!**

_**Neko C.**_


End file.
